Sonic's Story
by InTheNightlight
Summary: Sonic's story in 2006. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog is © to SEGA.

A blue hedgehog was running around a hilltop. He saw zillions of lights down at the city below.

"It's that time already?" He asked excitedly. He grinned and sprinted down the hill.

………………………………

A boat sailed gracefully along a river where on the banks were people, cheering excitedly. The dancers wore canary yellow dresses and swayed to the joyful music. The princess of Soleanna, Elise, waved to the many civilians. The boat reached a statue that resembled their fire god known as Solaris. A bridge dropped down like a drawbridge. Elise walked up the bridge. The maiden handed her a smaller version of the statue.

As soon as her fingers touched the mini statue, a horrifying scene flashed through her mind. What was the river now would soon become nothing but flames. And atop a pillar, an albino hedgehog was in the middle of it all.

She gasped.

"Miss Elise?" the maiden asked, interrupting her vision.

"It's nothing." She said. She walked toward the larger statue. "Oh, powerful Solaris." She began. "We give thanks to all that is given. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." She finished. She placed the mini statue on a pillar in front of the larger statue. As soon as it touched the pillar, two yellow beams formed a figure 8 around the statue.

……………………………

The blue hedgehog watched the marveling sight from afar. He looked up and noticed a large hovercraft overhead.

"Oh, come on. Of all the places…" Sonic sighed, irritated.

……………………………………

Missiles suddenly bombed the area. The streets were filled with panic. A horde of androids dropped down, circling Princess Elise. The hovercraft slowly touch-downed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Doctor Eggman. I have come to obtain the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that control the source of its power. The Chaos Emeralds." The doctor explained his presence.

The Chaos Emeralds can control time and space, along with giving the user of all 7 unlimited power.

Elise clutched the said gem and backed away.

"Now, Princess. This way, please." Eggman said, gesturing to his hovercraft.

Suddenly, a blue whirlwind surrounded the circle of robots, with Elise and Eggman in the middle. Elise looked around. Suddenly, the wind settled. On top of a pillar stood the blue hedgehog. Elise gasped.

She remembered seeing the albino hedgehog in her vision. It looked very much like this hedgehog.

"It can't be." She whispered.

The blue hedgehog ran around, destroying all the androids. He located the last one and tapped it with his foot. It spontaneously fell over and electrocuted in the water.

It ran over to Elise and spoke: "I'm Sonic!" It picked her up and ran. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"It's that BLASTED hedgehog! ATTACK!" Doctor Eggman ordered his backup androids. They obeyed and fired numerous missiles at Sonic. He ran at light speed, much to the surprise of Elise.

Meanwhile, on top of a higher pillar, an albino hedgehog stood. "I've finally found him. The Iblis Trigger."

Please reply. I don't know that much about Sonic 2006. If anyone has the game, please help.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was in New City right now, carrying Elise.

"Um…why are you helping me?" Elise asked.

"No special reason." Sonic answered.

"SONIC!" Elise screamed. Up ahead were dozens of androids. Sonic let Elise down. He jumped into the air, a blue barrier surrounding him as he dashed into the biggest one numerous times. It exploded, scattering rings about. Sonic picked one up but it didn't disappear like usual.

"Now Eggman's using my old power rings? How old school!" He clipped two rings onto his wrists. He turned back to Elise. "EGGMAN!"

Dr. Eggman was carrying Elise away in his hover craft. "SONIC! Catch!" She tossed him the cobalt blue Chaos Emerald. Eggman shifted into hyper-drive and zoomed into his battleship.

"THE EGG CARRIER!?" Sonic thought aloud. He was surprised that Eggman was able to fish it out of the sea. "Damn! He got away!"

………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Sonic was running around, looking for the Egg Carrier.

"Sonic!" He heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw a young fox with two tails running towards him.

"Hey, Tails! Long time no see!" He gave Tails a playful noogie.

"Ha ha! Hey Sonic! I saw you on TV last night! Everyone was watching. When Amy and I saw Dr. Eggman, we ran like the dickens here. Did you save her?" Tails asked.

Sonic's grin quickly turned to a frown. "Sorry, little buddy. Eggman got away while I was battling his androids. If I had just run off, Elise wouldn't be in the Egg Carrier."

"But you didn't! A normal coward would, but you did what you usually do! You stayed to fight! You've stopped Eggman numerous times before! You can save Elise!" Tails encouraged.

Sonic grinned. "You're right Tails! I CAN do this! I can't just stand here being an emo, I can save her!" Sonic said with bravery in his eyes.

"YEAH! We can save her!" Tails cheered. They heard a growling noise. "Maybe you should have some breakfast first…"

………………………………………………

"Okay guys. See ya!" Sonic called.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Tails and I are going to rescue Elise. You stay here and call me if there's any trouble." Sonic answered, tossing Chris a Chaos Emerald. "When you're under attack, just say Chaos Speaker. I'll hear you through my Chaos Emerald. See ya!" Sonic ran off with Tails in pursuit.

………………………………………………………

Sonic was running on the ground, while Tails was flying high in the air. Sonic jumped onto the dock and towards the water. "I'm gonna regret this!" Sonic said. He waited to feel a splash, but he realized he had landed on a whale. It was going to escape through the gate! "TAILS! Find the gate switch! The whale's gonna escape!" Sonic screamed at his friend right before he plunged into the water with the whale. When he came up he said to himself, "This might be easier than swimming, ((which was his plan)) but it's a pain in the…" He plunged underwater before he could finish.

Tails was flying around, searching for the switch. He finally spotted it, but it was surrounded by a whole bunch of androids.

He aimed his dummy ring bomb carefully and threw it at the androids. They all exploded at once. He ran over, hit the switch, and the gates closed, causing the whale to throw Sonic over the gate, screaming.

Sonic landed on his feet. He caught sight of the Egg Carrier and blasted off in a Sonic Boom. He landed on the island that Tails predicted it would land, but it still flew on ahead. "DAMN! He got away again!"

To be cont'd…


End file.
